Krosmaga
Krosmaga is a digital and physical card game mixing elements of deck-building and tower defense that was announced by Ankama on October 6, 2015. Planned for release in 2016 for PC, iOS and Android (as well as in board game format), the game will let players choose one of the twelve gods of the World of Twelve, each with its own pre-built deck, and do battle on a 1-vs-1 field (although solo features will also be implemented). The deck of cards, which can also be completely customized, will feature characters and creatures from the Krosmoz as well as divine spells. A Kickstarter campaign is also expected to help fund the project, though its launch date has not yet been announced. Gameplay Anthony Roux (Tot) has shared additional gameplay details on the Dofus forums (in French): *Unlike traditional TCGs, Krosmaga will have units spawning on the battlefield and acting independently after their card is played. *Several mechanics were inspired by the Dofus and Wakfu MMORPGs, such as grid-based combat with areas of effect, trapping spaces, units switching places, etc. *He also gave examples of mechanic focuses by the different gods: Iop can make his units jump to move faster, Cra has range and high damage, Sram places traps all over the field, and Ecaflip relies heavily on luck to frustrate the opponent. In a different post (in French), he added details about the way the game is played, as well as the reasons for the crowdfunding campaign: *The board will comprise 5 lanes of 8 spaces. Units will move across these lanes and attack using familiar elements such as Movement Points and Hit Points. Based on images provided with the press release, each card also appears to show a cost, damage value and special effect or ability. *Once played, units are not controlled by the player. They move toward the opponent and attack any enemy in their way as in classic tower defense games, or the Dofus at the end of the lane. *At each end of a lane, a Dofus space holds either a real or a fake Dofus. Each egg has 5 Hit Points, and each player places 3 real Dofus and 2 fake Dofus on the spaces of their choice at their end of the board. Players must destroy these spaces to reveal whether the Dofus was real or fake; the first player to destroy 2 of their opponent's true Dofus wins. *In the first message above, he also mentioned the ability to change the position of one's Dofus to protect a Dofus being attacked or mislead the opponent regarding the positions of the real Dofus. Two gameplay videos that use the French version of the game were released on November 18, 2015: Other information In the forum posts above, Tot also mentioned that the original idea for the game came up about a year and a half prior and has been in development since. While the company originally wanted to turn Wakfu TCG into a video game, as had been expressed around the time the game came to an end, they found that the play style could not easily translate to a digital experience. That is why Krosmaga took its place and added elements of other game types to the mix. Regarding the crowdfunding campaign, Tot sees three purposes for it: to gauge interest in the game and in particular the digital version versus the board game; to advertise the game; and to gather funds to add more features to the game (mentioning that the game will be made regardless of the campaign's success). References *Press release *Official site: www.krosmaga.com Category:Video games Category:Traditional games